RWBY One-Shot Collection
by JillianForDays
Summary: This is a collection of RWBY one-shots that I wrote for my friends for the holidays! Several different pairings and all are at least 1,000 words.
1. Introduction

Alright, so this whole thing is the reason why I haven't written anything new recently. I present to you, the secret project.

This is basically my way of not only saying thank you, but my way of saying happy holidays to a few certain people. Whether we talk every day or not at all, you guys are fucking awesome and I'm glad we're mutuals on Tumblr or friends or anything in between.

So, I went and asked (most) of you your RWBY OTP and whether you preferred fluff or angst, and wrote for you! This is where the warning comes in. I wrote all twelve of these fics in the span of most likely a week and a half, at best, and thereby apologize in advanced if they are shit.

That being said, if we're friends and I didn't write for you I just didn't have time and I am truly sorry. It in no way shape or form means that I value you less than the others, it just means that my real life clashed with my writing and I couldn't pump out more than eleven. I really am sorry.

Some will be first person, some will be third; some will be fluff, some will be angst.

Without further ado, the stories.


	2. Meyri

First up is my friend Meyri, Mey, MeyMey, whatever you want to call him. We met through the RWBY subbreddit, more formally in a Cards Against Humanity game and since then have been talking like we've known each other our whole lives. He also runs a Tumblr blog where he for the most part only posts his artwork (Which is fucking amazing) but is going to start blogging and stuff. (meyriw...tumblr...com) This is also the first time this pairing will ever get some sort of fanfiction, which is super exciting.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Green Tea (Emerald and Ren) + Fluff

**"Let's Play"**

* * *

"Ren, can we _please _play Twister?" Emerald begged in a high voice, red eyes wide as she looked up at the tall boy. Ren ran a hand through her hair, his thumb running softly over her cheek as he nodded. "But, drinking game Twister?"

"Hmm, why not." Ren stated before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Drinking every now and again is fun after all."

He strode to the cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of wine, tossing it to the thief with ease. Ren proceeded to then grab the box that held the game from the hall closet of their apartment. Emerald, smirking as she leaned against the wall, twiddled her thumbs inn excitement as he set up the mat and pulled out the spinner.

"Now uh, how is this going to work?" He questioned curiously, one eyebrow raised as he turned to look back at the mint-haired girl. Instead of answering with words, Emerald rolled her eyes and gave the spinner a flick.

**Right foot yellow.**

Warily Ren popped the cork off the bottle and took a vigorous swig, elegantly placing his sock covered foot on a yellow pad. Emerald snatched the bottle from his grasp and situated her foot on the pad next to his, sipping from the cheap bottle and spinning the spinner.

**Left hand blue.**

Ren took the bottle in his right hand and as always, drank a bit before bending down to place his left hand on the blue right in front of him. "Too easy." He laughed, handing her the bottle back so she could drink.

"If it's too easy for you, I have a way we could make this more… interesting." Emerald proposed after chugging almost half of the bottle and placing her left hand down.

"I'm listening as always."

"Stripster."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Emerald smirked deviously at him, widening eyes to make them look innocent even though what she was proposing was the complete opposite of innocence. "Stripster. Each time you successfully complete an action, you drink. Every time you fall instead of just losing or drinking even more, you remove an article of clothing. Stripster."

Ren couldn't help the laugh that burst out of his mouth. Quite quickly though did his demeanor return to that of seriousness. "Stop saying that name, it is _so _bad."

"Does that mean you're in?" Hope filled the thief's voice and her smirk turned to that of a large grin. Once Ren nodded his sign of approval, she practically cheered out. "Yes! Alright, restart the round then. Let me go grab the rest of the liquor."

Curiously Ren stood up and watched the shorter girl make her way into the kitchen. "I thought that was the rest of the liquor." He stated with an eyebrow raised.

"I've always got some hidden, I thought you did too." She placed not one, not two, but three more bottles of wine on the countertops and even pulled out a six pack of beer from the fridge. "Alright, time to get completely wasted."

"I swear when you get like this there is no stopping you."

"Oh shush it you." She strode back over to the mat, arms filled with alcohol, and flicked the spinner with her foot as she placed the cheap but strong stuff on the coffee table.

Two bottles of wine now lay empty on the floor, rolling about as the two idiots blundered in silly positions and fell. Ren attempted to stretch into a split to reach his right foot to the nearest red spot before toppling over.

"Another piece o-of clothing bites the dust!" Emerald drunkenly laughed and slowly got her right foot to red, throwing her hands up high in the air in victory. "Alright, pants off buddy!"

Turns out that Ren now stood in only his underwear, while Emerald still had _everything_ on. "You told me you were bad at Twister." He grumbled as he grabbed another beer and kicked his pants to the side. "Liar."

"I'm also a thief, but you don't see me stealing anything do you? Oh wait, I'm stealing victory!"

"Emerald, damn." Ren groaned as he got the lid off of the drink. "Stop with the jokes, you're starting to sound like Yang."

Emerald hummed a bit before bursting out in giggles, swigging from the third and final bottle of wine. "It was a good one and you know it."

"Just shush and fall so you can take your top off."

Both took a double take at the provocative sentence that Ren let spill out of normally silent mouth before the quiet lotus started blushing like a mad man. "Did you just say that?" Emerald questioned in awe.

"I, uh, um, well…"

"Ren, Ren did you just say that?"

Ren uncomfortably nodded and as he did so, Emerald fell to the floor whilst clutching her sides and laughing. Wait, she just fell! "Top off." Ren muttered in a guttural voice, magenta eyes narrowing sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"You fell." He stated, his words still coming off as rough as sandpaper. "When you fall in, _Stripster_, you have to remove an article of clothing. You fell." Venom dripped from his tongue as he said the horrible pun of a joke but nonetheless his vision was transfixed on the girl, practically crying as she laughed on the floor.

"Oh, well a game is a game." Small hands gripped the bottom of the cotton shirt and she lifted if over her head, messing up her short hair. Emerald tossed it to the side to join the pile of Ren's clothes and she flashed him a sly smirk. "There, happy?"

"Very." Ren set his beer on the counter before diving, with a surprising amount of grace, to Emerald's side. He wrapped long and thin arms around her before peppering her neck with kisses. "Veryvery happy. Thank you." His tone had lightened as he spoke in her ear and it made a shiver run down her spine. Emerald cupped his face in her hands and slowly brought their lips together.

"Anytime." She would whisper. "Anytime."


	3. Ska

This one is for my friend Ska (suckitredteam...tumblr...com). She is super fucking incredible, really smart, really funny, really cute. She is also absolutely strong and caring, seriously a heart of gold. I'm honored to have her as a friend and to mean something to her.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: White Rose + Angst (This was a shit attempt at angst I'm so sorry)

**"The Letter"**

* * *

Dear Weiss,

I miss you. I think that's what I want to say before I continue to write anything else, is that I miss you. Actually that's stupid of me to say because it's not like you're _gone_ gone just, spending time away from us is all. Whatever. You get what I going for, I hope.

I mean at some point I thought that I meant more to you, if not just a partner a friend, and if not just a friend then well, dang it never mind that okay that's not important. I just thought that we were important to you and that we meant something to you. But you're hanging around with Neptune a lot and hanging around with Team SSSN a lot. I just feel like you've replaced us.

Blake and Yang have stopped asking me where you are at team building exercises and they go about their business every day not surprised you haven't returned to the dorm or stopped to eat. They've stopped asking if we wanted to go on a "double date" and honestly I miss when you'd say that it'd never be a double date because we're not dating like they are. Come to think of it, you haven't slept in the dorms in about a week. With the jokes Yang makes about you being the ice queen, it's kinda ironic that dorm would feel so cold without you.

But I've spoken to Neptune and I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. He told me that you've brightened up and now you're a little warmer; I'm glad that you're happy. Maybe I could see that change myself again, when you decide it's time for us to become partners again. This was a stupid idea but I don't care anymore, I'm desperate to talk to you again.

Love,

Ruby Rose.

* * *

Dear Ruby,

I miss you too, don't think that I don't. I've been spending my time with Team SSSN since they're only in Vale for the tournament, and then they have to return to Mistral. I've gotten really close with them and I don't want to see them part so we've been spending a lot of time together. I'm sure you can understand.

I've been missing team building exercises? You had told me last time that we had stopped doing them so I thought… I'm sorry. I'm happy to hear that the two are still dating though, that's lovely! I'll have to stop in soon and just see how it has been going! I haven't escaped the ice queen jokes here either sadly and I'm sorry the dorms feel so cold.

I haven't replaced you, I promise. You three hold a special place in my heart and I'd never let you guys go. I thought you knew that. You mean more to me than anything and I truly am sorry if I've treated you poorly in the coming days. I'll stop in tomorrow, I promise, little rose.

Love,

Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Ruby set down the letter she had received from Weiss yesterday and took a deep breath. She would be coming back today. She would finally be here again today. Ruby would get to smell the floral perfume that she wore and see her perfectly flawless face, besides the everlasting scar along her eye. With sheer excitement she rose and quickly got dressed, refusing to go eat with her sister and her sister's girlfriend. Patiently she sat on Weiss' bunk and waited.

Weiss approached the dorm door warily, knocking and opening it with a creak. Being there after a few weeks of not being around made her feel like a stranger, like she was unwelcome. Silver eyes darted up to look at her as she walked in and it made Weiss shiver with the realization that Ruby really did miss her. "H-hi Ruby."

"Are those Neptune's goggles, a-around your neck?" Ruby immediately pointed out, voice cracking halfway through her sentence. Her gaze moved from the heiress and went to the window, attempting to hide any form of misery that came with the sight.

"Yeah." Weiss' response was simple but weak. Her words barely were audible in the already silent room, and they disappeared by the time she sat beside her partner. "He lets me wear them now."

"I can see."

"Rubes, you can look at me." A pale hand rested on Ruby's thigh and without hesitation, Ruby swatted it away. Ruby had never pushed affection away before and it stung. Had their relationship really fallen out? Were they really treading on thin ice? "Please?"

"You're practically on their team now Weiss. You're basically dating Neptune." Ruby stood up and paced around by the door for a while, trying to figure out what to say next. "I don't know what I expected from you when you were going to visit."

"What do you mean?" Weiss replied quickly, watching her pace back and forth, and back and forth.

"I wrote that _damn _letter like it would do anything. Like it would _change_ anything. But it's obvious that you're into him and you want to be on his team." The curse spilled from her lips like sparks bouncing off a flame and it caused Weiss to jump in surprise. "Just, you can go Weiss. I'll tell them you stopped in."

"Ruby you're not even giving me a chance to speak." Weiss grunted, standing up quickly and walking towards the younger girl. She pulled the goggles that were around her neck and tossed them to the floor with a sigh. "You're taking this way out of line, you're acting like a child."

Ruby grabbed Weiss' wrist and pulled her, smashing their lips together quite inelegantly. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby slowly, unsurely, but delivered the kiss back. It wasn't something she thought the two would ever do but maybe _that's _what she meant by more than a friend in the letter. Ruby stopped the kiss slowly, leaning back to rest against the wall.

"Please don't think of me like a child." She whispered. "I want to be on the same level as him."

Slowly an arm moved from around Ruby's hip, allowing Weiss to cup her cheek gently. "You're on a higher level than you think, little rose."


	4. Amanda

I'm fucking horrible at these little intro things but I'm gonna keep rolling with it because I've already started and I'm too lazy to go back and remove them. This fic is for Amanda who runs two blogs, one personal and one Bumblebee (myheartisfilledwithbees...tumblr...com). We've been mutuals for a while I think but it was only recently that I realized that she also has a personal blog, so I didn't actually know that we were up until that point. She makes fucking killer art and from what I've seen is just real laid back and friendly. It'd be cool to maybe talk and stuff?

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Bumblebee + Fluff

**"We're So Stupid"**

* * *

Blake tightened her grip around Yang's torso and rested her chin gently on the broad shoulder. "Babe, where are we even going?" The couple were riding on Yang's motorcycle, driving what seemed to be aimlessly down a road somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. "I thought you said we were just going home."

"Well, I don't want this perfect day to end." The blonde rose her voice to make sure Blake could hear her over the roar of the vehicle and glanced back at the disappearing horizon. "If we ride away from the sunset, the night can't catch us. The day can't end."

"Uh, Yang?" The bike slowed to a stop, the engine rumbling dully in the quiet dusk as they halted at a stop light. "You do know that the world doesn't work like that right? Just because we ride away from the setting sun it doesn't mean we're _escaping _it. We're just getting farther away from it."

As she slid down her sunglasses, Blake could see that Yang's expression was blank and her eyes were wide, much like a confused puppy dog. "I know that kitten." She said after a while, sheer confusion morphing into a goofy grin. "But it's fun to pretend right? It's just another excuse to take you on an adventure." A blush crept its way onto pale cheeks and Blake hid her face in her girlfriend's puffy jacket as the sunglasses were shoved into a pocket.

Peering from behind the leather article of clothing, Blake smiled slightly. "It's green again." She mumbled, giving Yang's sides a squeeze. "And this time, take me home."

"With pleasure." The roaring began once again as Yang made a u-turn on the empty street and revved the engine before speeding away, heading straight for the setting sun that she was originally fleeing from. "Say, Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Care to stay at my place to night? I mean you don't have to but-"

"Of course Yang." Gentle lips pressed to the side of her bare neck and the Faunus nuzzled the warm skin. She sighed happily and shut her eyes, inhaling the smell of gasoline and Yang's fruity perfume. Honestly, Blake wasn't sure why they weren't sharing a place. They practically did everything together and would spend the night at each other's apartments nine times out of ten, but never did they talk about moving in together. Deep down though they both knew that it was what they wanted.

The cold night air stung Blake's lungs and she shivered against her space heater, trying to absorb as much heat from her as she could. "We're almost there kitten, don't worry." Her voice was reassuring and gentle. It was only a minute or two until Yang pulled into a lot and stopped the ride. She got herself off and held her arms out, smiling at Blake. Without a word she scooped her Faunus up and pulled her key out of her pocket, making her way in the lobby and up the stairs.

"You're so warm." Blake practically purred, nuzzling her cold nose under Yang's chin. Yang let out a breathy chuckle and unlocked her door once they reached the fifth floor. "Come on just get us to your damn room so I can cuddle and sleep."

"How demanding!" Yang shut the door with her foot and Blake flipped the lock, enabling the pair to make their way into the bedroom. "You alright sleeping in my clothes?" Yang questioned as she closed the bedroom door behind them again with her foot and set Blake onto the bed.

Blake let out a huff and rolled her eyes, laying back against the soft mattress. "Yang, I only ever sleep in your clothes now. Stop asking stupid questions." A bright yellow tank top was tossed to her and landed on her stomach before Blake saw Yang's jacket, shirt, and jeans dropped to the floor. Curious eyes widened and she sat up only to see Yang already covered in a tight t-shirt and short shorts.

"Too late." A smirk made its way onto her face and with a disappointed sigh Blake pulled her shirt over her head and slid the top that smelled heavily of Yang over her thin body before wriggling out of her leggings and curling up under the covers. She was joined by Yang and the blonde's arms brought them into a tight embrace. Any signs of cold were gone as the two intertwined themselves under the blankets.

Blake pressed a kiss to Yang's collarbone and smiled. "I could be like this forever and I would be happy."

"Then stay like this forever." The mumble was soft in Blake's ear and it caused a chill to run down her spine. "Move in with me Blake, stay here with me. Or I can move in with you either is fine." Yang kissed the top of Blake's head and with a chuckle gave her hip a squeeze. Her stomach twisted and turned in the silence after her proposition. Yang was about to recount her statement when Blake silenced her with a finger to the lips.

"We can get my things tomorrow, alright? If that's you know, okay with you."

"Of course it is."

Silence wrapped around the two much like their blanket was and they enjoyed it; they relished every bit of it. For now a weight that had been invisibly baring down on their shoulders was gone and they could finally just relax. "Yang? How long have you been thinking about asking?"

"I suppose maybe a month ago? That was when we really started staying at each other's side so yeah, a month ago."

"You two huh?" Blake marveled and let out an exhausted laugh. Only Blake and Yang would wait over a month to actually speak to each other about something they both had been thinking. "We're so stupid."

"Sometimes that is true. But you my darling are extremely intelligent ninety-nine point nine percent of the time." Yang grinned widely, lilac eyes closing slowly. She let out a loud yawn and moved a hand down to rub Blake's bare thigh. "Now shh and sleep, you need it. I can tell that you're tired."

The conversation dulled once again and soon Yang was snoring softly, chest rising and falling gently as her conscious drifted in a dream state. She was even stunning while asleep: Vibrant golden hair doing whatever it wanted, smooth pale skin shining somehow in the darkness of the room, and the corner of her mouth appeared to pull into a sly smirk that drove Blake crazy even if it wasn't intended. Yang is just something special.

"Goodnight babe." Blake's lips pressed to Yang's for a moment before she rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and she let her own eyelids flutter shut. "I love you."


	5. Taylor

Almost done now! This fic is for Taylor (jacktapillo...tumblr...com) and she's an absolute sweetheart. We haven't been talking for that long but I'm really lucky to have her around, we relate a lot to each other and I feel like I can be myself when we talk. She's adorable and super funny, and I've learned a lot from her. Thanks for that babe!

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Bumblebee + Fluff

**"Our First Christmas"**

* * *

As the soft flakes swayed down, Blake let out a deep breath. The below-freezing air made the discontented sigh visible to slightly slanted amber eyes which looked very unimpressed with the display.

"What's wrong kitten? Not a fan of the snow?"

A chuckle from behind the shivering Faunus broke the silent air and a larger hand came down to rest on Blake's shoulder, fingertips curling around the small and soft jacket. Blonde hair cascaded over Yang's shoulders and down her back, wisps of the fiery locks sticking up in several places like sparks jumping off of a flame. Her body language was open and inviting, quite fitting as Blake wanted to curl into the warmth that Yang's semblance provided.

Blake twisted around slightly to press herself into her partner, pushing past Yang's open coat to be wrapped in the sensational heat. "Unlike you Yang I'm not a personal space heater." Yang stifled a laugh and gasped as Blake's cold nose pressed against her collarbone, sending a chill down her spine. "Now stop laughing at me and keep me warm."

The demand was muffled against pale skin but Yang could hear her onyx-haired girlfriend's words just fine, simply nodding and wrapping her arms around the thinner frame. Soon the snowfall picked up in speed and sharp winds started flying the crystals about, making it difficult to see. "I know what we should do." Yang mumbled, resting her head atop Blake's head, careful to mind the bow.

"W-what would that be?" Blake shivered, attempting to find some way to bury herself deeper in Yang's hold.

"We should get you bundled up, and then have a snow ball fight."

Blake widened her eyes, mouth slightly ajar and hands now running up Yang's shirt to rest at her warm sides. The shiver that followed from Yang probably meant that Blake's hands were cold but she made no argument to her, in fact she pressed a soft kiss to Blake's forehead instead. Soft lips lingered there for a while before she pulled away to look back into amber eyes.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to." She whispered, tipping Blake's chin up to kiss her nose lightly. "But is there a way I could _warm_ you up the idea?

Blake let out a sigh and rolled her eyes playfully, reaching up to lock their lips. She had learned to deal with the horrible jokes and better yet, silence her before she had the chance to make any more was always the best option. Her hands moved from Yang's sides up to her shoulders, eyes closing happily as warmth flooded her body. Yang, quite surprised from the sudden kiss, tightened her hold on Blake and deepened the embrace, sheltering her kitten from the harsh winds that were now beginning to pick up again. The two held each other tightly as they pulled away, just to reconnect again. Blake parted, lips only a centimeter away from Yang's before breathlessly speaking. "I'd rather do that."

"Feisty kitten, I like it." Her response came almost immediately, the fire in her soul ablaze from the passion she felt for Blake. "You want to continue this someplace warm?"

"Mmm, but I'm already someplace warm." Blake flashed a flirty smirk for a moment before lips moved to kiss along Yang's jawline. Daringly she nipped under her ear which caused Yang to yelp out in surprise and dig her fingers into Blake's back.

"B-Blake?"

"Why so nervous Yang?" The Faunus moved away from the already-bruising skin and set a kiss on Yang's chin.

A hand moved from Blake's back to cup her cheek, dangerously bright and wide eyes locked on Blake's features. "I'm not." She whispered while licking her lips. With a sly chuckle, Yang leaned back and let herself collapse into the high pile of snow, Blake clutching to her strongly. She looped her legs around Blake's lower back, and smirked widely at her stunned face. "I'm quite happy right where we are now."

"I-it's so cold!" Blake grumbled, pressing herself tightly against the insane girl under her. "Can we p-please go inside now?"

"Hmm, I'm happy here." With lips drawn into a wide smirk, Yang arched her back up and propped herself up on her elbows, brushing noses with the unhappy girl. "Will you be happy with me?"

At a loss on how to respond, Blake stuttered a bit before inevitably deciding to just connect lips with her yet again. At least she didn't have to worry about the surrounding temperature or the bone-chilling winds whilst in this position. Warm hands slid under Blake's shirt to hold her cold waist, fingers rubbing soft circles into the skin to get her blood flowing again.

Slow and passionate kisses turned into quick and desperate ones as the two forgot the harsh environment around them and focused on each other, focused on the way their lips moved as if it were a complex dance. Minutes passed and Blake had to pull away, taking in the sharp winter air. It felt as if it would freeze her lungs and if anything, it was painful.

"Baby." Blake panted, curling her head into Yang's neck. "Inside please?"

"You're really cold aren't you?" Yang laughed. Her voice, although sounding like a teasing, was comforting and caring. Blake nodded quickly, nose just as cold as it was before. "Alright dear, of course. Anything for you. You're gonna need to get up though, alright?"

That was something Blake had no problem with. She quickly slid out of Yang's hold and got up from the straddled position, taking no time to dash in the direction of the cabin the two had been staying at. Yang shouted to her to slow down, however her efforts were in vain. In a minute the door had been opened and then closed as swiftly as she could get up.

"What a woman…" Yang muttered to herself with a chuckle before trudging through the thick snow to eventually reach the door. How in Remnant's name could Blake move so quickly through this snow?! Warm hands wrapped around the handle and pried open the door, slipping into the cozy little abode. "Blakey?"

"Bedroom!"

The call was one of a happier tone, and Yang could have sworn she heard a purr behind the words. Shedding the heavy, snow covered coat at the door, she quickly made her way to the small room in the back. Yang pushed open the door and stepping in she could feel the warm roar of a fire already. Sitting on the edge of the bed with feet practically in the flames, onyx hair was pulled up in a messy bun and the ribbon she wore so often was lying on the floor. "That was quick."

"You said inside, so I went." Blake remarked happily as she turned her head to shine amber eyes at Yang. "Come here and enjoy the fire."

"This getaway was a really good idea." Yang grinned before making her way over, plopping right beside her. She wrapped an arm around thin shoulders and left a rather sloppy kiss to Blake's check, nuzzling her jawline cheerfully.

"It really was, I'm glad I thought of it." A hand rested on Yang's leg softly and Blake's head went to rest on Yang's shoulder, eyes closing happily from the closeness and her now burning warmth.

The snow fell silently outside of the frosted over window and the two sat close, both pairs of eyes locked on the mesmerizing image of the fire. Crackles of burning wood broke the silence every once in a while, the heat source slowly dying out as the couple just enjoyed each other's company. This was something they couldn't ever do when they were around Ruby and Weiss. They'd always make a big deal of them holding hands or Blake curling in Yang's lap; it never could be simple. At least here, alone, the two could be as close as they wanted without worrying of ridicule.

"Blake?" Yang was the first to speak up again. With a yawn she nodded and moved her head from Yang's shoulder to rest on her lap, making sure to look up at her. On instinct Yang went to run a hand gently through her hair and to just mindlessly toy with the locks. "Are you happy with how our relationship turned out?"

"What an odd question. Of course I am you oaf, why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Well, we could have ended up just friends…" Yang trailed off and cursed at herself for indeed asking such an unimportant question.

"Look Yang, we are friends." Blake started simply, reaching up to grab ahold of Yang's snood. "But I'm your girlfriend first, and there is nothing that you or someone else could ever do that would make me want to change that. You get like this at the strangest of times, just be quiet and kiss me."

Yang made no objections, leaning down as Blake pulled up and they kissed once again. It was funny really, that the only time Yang ever thought about these kinds of things were when the two were alone and quite happy. "I love you Blake." She whispered to her forgetting that this indeed, would be the first time it was said.

"I love you too Yang." Blake quickly blurted out, arms tying around the taller girl's neck so she could stay up. "You've made this my best Christmas yet."

"Really?"

"The only one I've ever taken the time to celebrate too."

"Damn it Blake you really know how to make me feel important, don't you?" Yang laughed loudly and leaned back to lay fully on the bed, pulling Blake along with her. "I love you a lot. You have no idea how long I've wanted to say it."

"Should have said it the minute you felt it." Blake rested her forehead against Yang's, allowing her partner to see how her pupils had dilated and how the black holes had absorbed the sharp gold that is usually there. She had also adapted the goofy grin Yang was wearing and peppered light kisses to her cheeks.

Slowly Yang pulled the blanket over them and her eyes glanced to the smoldering log, the smoke rising out of the chimney rather than inside the cabin. "Why didn't you want to do gifts?"

"My affection for you shouldn't have to be shown through gifts, I like showing you like this better anyway." She returned, pecking Yang's lips softly. "I hope you don't mind of course."

"Not at all kitten, not at all."

The two laid there for a while, in each other's arms and happy. The heat from the fire had burned out along with the flame, but wrapped in the blanket and in Yang's arm embrace, Blake was completely fine. This had been the first Christmas the two shared together, and both could agree it wouldn't be their last.

"Blake?"

"Oh no not another stupid question." Blake grumbled to herself playfully. "Yes Yang?"

"You were one _cool cat _outside before."

Snickers filled the room as Yang proceeded to laugh at her own joke and fearing to be freezing again, Blake hit her girlfriend jokingly before leaving a sweet kiss to the side of her neck. "I love you Yang, but shush."


	6. Ethan

Next up is one for my friend Ethan! (shortethan...tumbr...com) This dude makes killer artwork (Lots of nsfw stuff too) and I believe he writes as well! He is a real funny and cool guy that is awesome to talk to about my writing ideas as well as what has happened in my day. Super sweet guy.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Bumblebee + Fluff

**"Confessions"**

* * *

"Blakey are you listening to me?" Yang's fast spoken question breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

My partner and I are sitting next to each other on my bunk, dorm room locked and window curtains drawn. Yang has something to tell my apparently. Her hand runs across my thigh and she lets out a sigh. "I like you Blake."

My body stiffens up and I take in a sharp breath, quickly looking up at her. Striking lilac eyes brighten as she squeezes my leg, causing me to rest my head in the crook of her neck. "Yang…"

"No running this time okay?"

"I ran because of my heritage, not because of you guys."

"Still." Yang wraps an arm around my back and rubs light circles into the center of my tense spine. "I'm not letting you go kitten."

The silence in the room is only broken by the sound of our soft breathing; I'm glad she can't hear how fast my heart is beating.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I question back.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" She leans her head softly against mine before I let out a never before heard giggle.

"If my actions don't speak for me," I start while licking my lips, "I like you too." Our embrace gets closer and more serious as Yang pulls me onto her lap and her rough, calloused hand brushes against my cheek. The world could be breaking around me for all I know, but I wouldn't see it. All I see is gold.

Broken and cracked lips press to my forehead slowly as if time is moving at half the speed it should be, which is scary and amazing at the same time. Maybe this pun cracking brute is just a gentle giant after all. "Good." The single word finally leaves her throat as she pulls away. Her forehead soon replaces her lips so I can look into pools of deep purple silk yet again. "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean-"

"Just kiss me." My words startle her but the way that her tongue glides across her lower lip tells me that she wants to as well. I'm glad that she a hold on me, because every ounce of nervousness in the bit of my stomach is screaming for me to escape. But I want this, I want this moment. My hands move to drape over Yang's shoulders and without any more interruptions, I lean in.

"Blake-" But our lips meet before she can continue her statement. Slowly her grip on me tightens and I watch her beautiful eyes fluttered closed. I'm causing Yang this happiness; I'm giving her joy just from kissing her and I love that. "Mmm." She hums against my lips and she lets out a tiny whimper as we part. My breathing is now quick and Yang forms a flirty little smirk. "Taking your breath away?"

"Always." I mumble, taking her lip in between my teeth. "You're stunning." Yang's face begins to heat up and even with my eyes closed, I know that she is blushing from the radiating warmth coming off of her gorgeous face. I release my bite and open my eyes to see her staring back at me, eyes shimmering brightly.

Yang rubs the base of my back and I can't help but smile at the intimacy of this moment. "They'll be back soon."

"You told me that you wouldn't let me go, and I'm not letting you go either." My clever comment makes her chuckle as she leaves a kiss on the left side of my collarbone. Her mumble is drowned out thanks to my skin, but I know what she means. "You're so cute."

"Shh don't talk about yourself, you'll come across as vain." Yang pulls away from my skin and releases her hold on me, allowing me to stand up and let her lay across the bed. Soon I join her again and she wraps herself around me, enveloping me in a startling warm cuddle. "Now when they come back, we'll be asleep and we won't have to explain ourselves."

"We'll have to eventually you know. Since we are dating."

We both get extremely quiet and my face turns a dark shade of red. Why is the truth so embarrassing to me? Is it because I said it first?

Yang laughs at me and presses a kiss to the back of my head. "That's very true kitten, sorry about that."

Her face nuzzles the back of my neck lightly and I inch back into her a bit more, hearing the door open and Ruby's voice fill the air. A hand slaps over her mouth and Weiss grumbles something a bit too loudly so I can hear.

"Told you it would only be a matter of time until they ended up in bed together."

I turn in Yang's grasp and see her eyes shut, holding back a snicker. She wants it to make it look like we're sleeping. Not bad Yang, not bad. I press my lips to her neck quickly before I hear Ruby speak up.

"I'm sure it isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah Ruby, because they're not cuddling in Blake's bed right? Told you they were into each other!"

"Weiss the cuddling means nothing!" Ruby practically shouts and I jump in surprised, turning over and rubbing my eyes as if I have just waken up. "Uh oh."

"Guys…" I grumble, faking a rough and gravelly voice to even act the part. "Keep it quiet, my babe's sleeping." I yawn and watch as their eyes widen. Weiss nods slowly while backing out and Ruby practically runs after, causing me to snicker.

Yang pokes my side before her lips attach to the back of my neck. "I'm lucky you're very good at that."

A shiver runs down my spine and I press back into her, biting my lip. Her arm loops around my side and her hand rests on my stomach, rubbing it sweetly. "Good at it?" I question. "You mean acting?"

"Well you acted like you didn't have feelings for me too. You're good at hiding." Yang points out, her teeth now beginning to graze down my pale skin. "But they fucking ran out at what you said, it was awesome."

"You are my babe after all, I wasn't lying." I gasp out as she bites at the base of my neck and groan out, bucking my hips back into her. Yang chuckled after she lets go of my skin and her hand that was once on my stomach now grips my hip.

"Someone's sensitive, huh kitten?"


	7. Jax

This is for Jax (basically-neptune...tumblr...com), a Neptune cosplayer and a real cool person. We've spoken once or twice and haven't really been mutuals for long, but he is real chill. Funny and good looking too, honestly it isn't fair. Hopefully we can chat more and stuff cause yay friendship.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Renora + Fluff

**"The Song in my Head"**

* * *

**Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side, the one thing I could always count on.**

"Nora…" I mumble quietly, scooping up the small girl in my arms. The dancing must have worn her out. I straighten out her dress slowly and smile down at her, beginning to walk out of the now empty room.

**Always there for me, you've been my family, even when all other hope was gone.**

I can't believe they'd leave her asleep by the punch bowl. I walk away for a minute and that happens; I should pay more attention to her. "I'm sorry about that Nora." I whisper as I continue to make way to the dorms, ignoring her loud snoring and smiling as she curled into me.

**But for a while things have seemed so different, like it's the same but still brand new. I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" It's funny that I'm talking to her even though she's asleep. I'd like to think that she can hear me even though she's not awake. "We've been through a lot haven't we?" I glance back down at her sleeping form and grin, seeing a small smile tug onto her lips. I never knew that she could smile in her sleep, that's cute.

**Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind, never to have seen you might be, everything I need, everything I dream…**

I laugh to myself before pushing the door open with my foot, glancing around the room to see that Jaune and Pyrrha aren't in yet. Maybe they went to do some training? I make my way over to Nora's bed and carefully lay her down. She'll just have to sleep in her dress for today, I hope that she won't mind. I really don't want to wake her.

**All along has it been right in front of me?**

I run my hand along her small cheek and laugh again, watching her nose crinkle up from my touch. I take hold of Nora's covers and pull them slowly over her, making sure that she wouldn't be cold in the night.

**We've been together for a long long long long time. I've never thought that you and I could be a thing.**

**I can't believe it, this is happening.**

"Goodnight Nora, sleep well." I say softly as I begin to pull my hand away, sitting on the edge of her bed. She shifts over in her sleep and part of me really wants to just lay beside her and hold her. Wait, what? When have I ever felt like that before?

**Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle. We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees, and though I have a tendency to babble.**

Cautiously I draw back the covers once again and kick off my shoes, sliding under the silky red blanket. I hope she won't mind, I really hope she won't mind if I join her in bed. Besides it's not like we're doing everything so it's alright. Right? My eyes dart to the door and still no sign of the others, that's good. Why am I acting like this is a bad thing anyway? I doubt they or Nora would mind.

**When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing. My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking.**

Maybe I'm just nervous, that would make sense! Nora's loud snoring ceases suddenly and my eyes go wide as she turns over. She must be awake then. Quickly I shut my eyes and mimic a normal breathing pattern to pretend as if I'm asleep. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I really should just calm down.

**My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops, and the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop.**

"Ren?" Her voice is broken by a yawn but I can feel her shift closer to me. My stomach starts to ache and man do I really want to stop the nervousness in my gut right now.

**I could just say it, I love your everything. But I can't quite tell myself, if you're feeling quite the same.**

"You must be asleep." Nora mumbles before resting her head on my chest. Her dainty yet powerful arm drapes over my nervous stomach slowly, as if she is worried I will wake up. I love how gentle she can be even though she could run over everything in her path like a truck. I love how assertive she is even though she looks so innocent and cute. Does she maybe have feelings for me that surpass our long friendship, because of all the cuddling?

**Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint. Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint.**

I need to calm down, I'm probably overreacting. She always says we're not _together_ together, so maybe this is just friendly cuddling. Yeah, yeah! Platonic cuddling, that's a thing. I don't hear her snoring begin again but her breathing is soft. Is she going back to sleep? Damn it I'll have to check won't I? I daringly open my eyes to see bright turquoise staring back at me, with a small smile tugged onto her face. "Hiya Ren." Her voice is like a breath of fresh air, slightly spoken in a sleepy voice but alert enough to still sound lively.

"H-hi Nora."

**I think oh whoa what am I to do? I didn't know that I would fall in love with you, and what to do right now, I haven't got a clue.**

"Whatcha doing in my bed silly?" She breaks our eye contact by nuzzling into my chest and her arm pulling tighter over me.

"Well I uh, brought you back from the dance, and you were sleeping. I guess I fell asleep resting you to bed." I stumble over my words as I attempt to lie, not sure what she is feeling or what I should say at this point. Maybe this wasn't my brightest idea. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. "Is it a problem?"

**I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say, I'll say…**

"Boop." The only thing that Nora utters, as she moves a tired hand to poke my nose, before going to sleep is that word. No objections, no confirmation that she is happy, just, _boop_.

**Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boop.**

What could she mean? What could that mean? The word echoes in my mind as I furrow my brow in confusion and let out a yawn, putting my arm around her. I don't care what it means right now, I just want to sleep. Maybe I'll ask her about it in the morning. Maybe I'll ask her about it when I make her pancakes, she'll most likely tell me after she's eaten.

**When I want to say I love you I'll say boop.**

"_I love you Nora."_


	8. Lauren

This is for my friend Lauren (officialgayrobot...tumbr...com)! She's an awesome person with hella good tastes in RWBY ships and RvB favorites. We talk occasionally and man is it fun when we do. She's great.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Bumblebee + Fluff

**"Change of Plans"**

* * *

Yang sat with boredom, legs crossed tightly as she aimlessly played with her salad. Her date across from her was babbling on about his sisters and Yang had absolutely no interest in pursuing this date any longer. Her eyes wandered the room curiously to see those around her. After scanning the room Yang caught sight of a girl with a blank expression, arms crossed over her chest clearly indicating that she was not happy. Wide amber eyes rolled at something her date said. Was she having a worse time than even Yang was? She put her fork down and narrowed her eyes, watching the girl crinkle her nose in distaste for whatever reason, taking notice of her wavy jet black hair and her small hands.

Blake glanced up for a moment and nodded as her date asked if she was alright. "I'm fine, just continue." She just wanted to get out of here. Damn it, why did she let Weiss talk her into this? Suddenly Blake jumped at the sound oh shattering glass and whipped her head to see a beautiful girl, laughing awkwardly as she looked up from the broken glass and locked eyes with Blake. She motioned with her head towards the door and mouthed the word bathroom. Without hesitation Blake excused herself from the table and walked off, pushing the door to the restroom open. After an impatient minute or two, the blonde stumbled in with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hiya cutie." She giggled, scratching the back of her head and blushing. "Glad to see that my uh, distraction, got your attention."

"Yeah well I should really thank you for getting me out of there. I was having quite the miserable time." Blake smirked slightly before leaning against the wall. She tapped her foot slowly as she looked up at down the other girl. "The name's Blake."

"I'm Yang, glad to have gotten you out of there. You maybe want to leave this dump and I can treat you to a real date?"

Blake hummed softly and nodded, biting her lip. "That'd be awesome actually."

"Well, it looks like I'm turning your blind date into a _blonde_ date."

Yang began to laugh loudly as Blake rolled her eyes, but not as she did before with her other date, it was more playful. Especially with the grin on her face, she knew that it was all in good fun. "That's a horrible joke."

"But an accurate one!"

"True! Shall we make way out the window?"

"The question is, can I get my rack past the window?" Yang snickered, strutting towards the small excuse for a window. Blake's eyes dropped to watch the blonde's hips sway as she walked, her pale skin brightening profusely after she realized what she had just done and what Yang had just said. Of course Blake wouldn't admit that she noticed Yang's chest being so large but _damn _she was right, it might not get through the window easily. "I think I can, come on!"

Blake broke out of her thoughts and rushed over to her side, watching her pop the lock on the small escape hole and slide the glass up. "You want me to go first?"

"I'll lift ya up, here I got you." She carefully hoisted Blake up and with a little pressure behind her strong arms, got her through the window with no problem. Blake landed down swiftly and ran a hand through her hair. "Alrighty, step aside!"

Blake sidestepped out of the way and called to Yang to let her know that she was clear. Taking a running start Yang jumped and gripped the ledge of the window tightly, pulling herself up and hopping down. "Impressive." Blake remarked with a smirk, nodding and looking at her curiously. "You got a ride?"

"Oh boy, if you think that was impressive wait till you see my ride!" In a mad dash, Yang makes her way to the parking lot leaving Blake to chase after her. This was not the ideal date she had in mind, not how she planned on having the night turn out, but in all honesty it was kind of a thrill. Maybe she could get used to running around and staying pumped. "Check her out, pretty sweet huh?" Yang now had a helmet on and a pair of goggles as she sat on a bright yellow motorcycle. She patted the seat behind her and held out a spare helmet, smile wide with delight. "Hop on sweet cheeks."

What had she gotten herself into? Blake questioned herself yet again before taking the headgear and strapping it on, getting herself onto the bike and wrapping her arms around Yang's torso. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I was thinking I'll take you to one of my favorite spots in town. There's this hill that overlooks the beach and it has a perfect view of the sunset when the timing is right." She broke her sentence to glance down at a clunky digital watch situated on her left wrist. "Which means if we get there in ten minutes, we can watch the sun set."

Before they could talk any longer, Yang revved the engine and drove off, kicking dust and dirt into the air from the speed of their take off. Blake tightened her hold on her quickly and buried her face in gold locks. She was not only surprised at the sudden movement and how _terrifying_ this death trap was, but at how romantic the silly girl could be.

"It'll only be a minute from now!"

"G-great!"

In a small matter of time, Yang skidded to a stop and pulled her helmet off, removing her goggles and making sure the bike stood on its own once Blake got off. Yang extended her hand and smiled wide. "Allow me, kitten." She graciously helped Blake off the bike and tossed her helmet to the side, pulling her along so they could reach the top of the hill. "You ready for the view?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Blake mumbled as she gave a squeeze to Yang's hand. "You do realize that I barely even know who you are, and you have no idea who I am right?"

"That's the fun in it! That's the adventure! You wouldn't have come with me if you didn't trust me, and you wouldn't be here with me if I didn't trust you."

That was very true, somehow, some way shape or form Blake _did _trust Yang. Apparently she also trusted her, so what was the harm? The two reached the top of the surprisingly large hill at last and Yang took a seat, grinning from ear to ear. The sun was just above the horizon, orange and yellow and pink streaks painting the sky to break up darkening blue. No clouds were visible at this moment and the silence was somehow comforting rather than deafening. The salty smell of ocean wind filled their nostrils and Blake smiled.

"Thank you for this Yang, when I thought this night was going to be bad you made it a lot better."

"Well kitten, I'm planning on making a lot of your nights much better." Yang commented smoothly before placing a kiss to the top of Blake's hand. "If you'd let me of course."

"I think I'd like that."


	9. Chloe

This one is for someone who's incredibly fantastic and super special to me, Chloe. She runs a Yang Xiao Long RP blog as well as anything else she shoves on there (dangxiaolong...tumblr...com). We've only spoken for I want to say maybe a month now but I feel like we've been friends for a lot longer. She's really caring and helpful and gorgeous and damn it I'm lucky to have such an amazing friend.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Arkos + Fluff

**"Midnight Training"**

* * *

"Psst, Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered to the sleeping boy, giving his shoulders a gentle shake. "Let's go, come on."

Jaune let out a distressed yawn before slowly rising, his blonde hair resembling a mop. Blue eyes were glazed over and the bags under his eyes were deep and purple tinted. "Night training already?" Jaune's question was muffled as he wiped his mouth of any drool.

Pyrrha nodded solemnly as her brow sharpened with her serious demeanor. "Just going to focus on rebuilding your aura. After the Grimm broke into the city and we fought, your aura has been weaker."

It had made sense, he was concerned not only for the state of the city, but for his friend's safety as well. Ruby or her team could have gotten hurt, or his own team! It was stressful to think that one of his friends could have not walked out of that situation alive. Even worse, Pyrrha could have not walked out of there alive.

"Jaune, we're all alive still. That's what matters." Her hand rested lovingly on his forearm and the gladiator shot her partner a warm smile. "I'm going to do my best to help rebuild your aura, okay?"

He let out a chuckle and nodded to her, just as she had to him a minute or two ago. The green eyes that were focused on Jaune were bright and attentive; how long had Pyrrha been awake for? Jaune placed his own hand on hers for a moment before removing both slowly and standing up. "I should get dressed, shouldn't I?"

"If you _really_ want to stay in those silly pajamas, you can help yourself. I don't mind one bit." Pyrrha's statement was honest however a slight laugh cased her voice is raise in pitch. His forehead ruffled in annoyance before he strode to the closet to retrieve his clothing. "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!"

"It's okay Pyrrha, you didn't at all." Jaune quickly reassured her, turning his head to flash a wide grin at her. She giggled at the sight of his pearly whites and happily fixed her hair, which was up in a ponytail as per usual. It was then where Jaune realized that she was already fully dressed. She must have been up a long while be perfectly dressed and this awake. Upon further inspection of the room, the other two apart of their team was missing.

"Wait, where's Ren and Nora?"

"Glad you finally noticed! Nora said something about a mission for pancakes? Ren promised me that they would be back by morning."

"Strange, but not past them." Jaune remarked as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. He glanced in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy locks to give it a rough comb, his eyelids drooping already. This would be one long session if he didn't wake up. With haste Jaune splashed a few handfuls of freezing water into his face, yelping in surprise as the icy liquid stung his eyes. Now if that didn't wake him up, maybe he'd need Pyrrha to wail on him to keep him awake. He changed soon after and walked out.

Pyrrha was sat on her bunk, smiling slightly as their eyes locked. "We ready to go, wet face?"

"Are we going to the roof again?"

She stood up and opened the dorm door. "Always." Jaune followed her out clumsily, slightly flustered and embarrassed from his own stupidity. "You sure you don't want to go back to sleep? I can make an exception for you this time."

"No no, I need to do this. Well, _we _need to do this." He stated as he held back a yawn. They both entered the small elevator and he leaned against Pyrrha to make sure he stood. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Pyrrha said with a blush, locking her arm with his to provide some stability to him. Backs of hands brushed against each other's and by the time the elevator doors pried open once again, both were flushed red and Jaune was wide awake. Pyrrha led them both out onto the cold roof and detached herself from him, sitting down near the edge. "Just relax, let the air wash over you."

"Glad I got changed, it's freezing out here." Jaune grumbled, sitting beside her and crossing his legs.

"Stop complaining." She teased as she shut her eyes. She took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. "Do just that. In for four, hold for six, out for eight. It's calming and will keep your heart at a normal rate."

Jaune nodded and watched Pyrrha as she breathed in and did the calming exercise. Her thin shoulders rose and fell with each step and her face was perfectly free of stress. How did she do it so easily? How could she look so flawless just, just _breathing_? "Pyrrha…"

Her eyes opened to see blue right in front of hers before Jaune kissed her strongly, taking the fresh breath right out of her. Pyrrha placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back, eyes shutting once again. Did he really feel the same way? Was this just a joke or does he really feel the same?

"Jaune?" The kiss broke as she spoke and he held her chin softly a hand. "Do you-"

"Yes, yes now shush and help me fix my aura with your lips."

"So smooth Jaune, so smooth."

He blushed deeply and pulled away rather than going for anymore kisses, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I suppose you're now going to yell at me for interrupting training?"

With a sigh Pyrrha sat up a bit and connected their lips once again, her strong arms now looping around his neck. "Just kiss me." She mumbled as they broke away for a moment, reconnecting after that was said.

Sometimes training is a good thing, it helps the body and the mind grow stronger. However who said kissing couldn't help the mind or body grow?


	10. Phil

This is for my friend Philip (He hates me calling him that so just Phil) who I met over on the RWBY subreddit. He's a really funny guy, who seems overtly confident and sarcastic on the outside when in reality he's very understanding and caring. He is also a writer (User idea is 6255177) and writes really really amazing stuff that you should totally read.

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Bumblebee + Angsty Fluff

**"Everything has Changed"**

* * *

It was silent in the RWBY dorm room. The deafening silence was a nice change of pace compared to collective cries and wails and just sounds of defeat that usually echoed in the room now.

Yang laid curled on Blake's bunk, her knees balled to her chest, as she stared mindlessly at the wall. Her blonde hair was in a mess behind her and under her, straggles of unkempt golden silk sticking up everywhere along her mane. The roaring flame that sat behind her eyes, always waiting to flare up with rage, had grown dim and lifeless. She locked her heart up and let her body grow cold. The only person that seemingly held the key at this point was Blake; everyone else was kept out.

"Yang?" Blake mumbled quietly as she walked in, setting her books down by the bed and sitting at the foot of it. "I'm here babe, it's okay."

"I'm not crying anymore."

A pale hand rested on Yang's leg and she let out a sigh, fingertips digging in lightly and rubbing circles. "Come here."

"I don't want to move."

"Yang, baby don't do this." Blake ran a hand through her black locks before fitting herself in front of the girl, hands going to pry at Yang's grip on her knees. Much to her surprise, Yang willingly let her nudge into her hold. "It's been a long time, I don't want to see you like this any longer."

The once bright firecracker set a kiss to Blake's forehead. These were the few forms of affection and emotion she would show now, everything else seemed forced or rotten. At least she didn't stop the gentle kisses and the warm cuddles. "It's not that simple. You know that."

With a sigh, Blake nuzzled Yang's neck tenderly, amber eyes fluttering closed. "Yeah." She responded simply, her arm going around her side and rubbing her back lightly. "But, but if you don't mind I'd like to take you out today."

"I haven't left since the incident and I don't-"

"That's why I want to take you out." Yang brushed her nose softly against Blake's after her girlfriend spoke and watched as her calm expression turned to that of joy, the corners of her small mouth turning up and her eyes crinkling a bit. Maybe she had to stop being so selfish and reclusive, maybe it was time to try to be herself again.

"Blake?" Yang mumbled, as her hands began to shake ever so slightly. "How, how long has it been?"

It took her a minute to respond, not wanting to bother Yang with the _exact _detail. Blake knew that in time she would have to get her used to this but the damage was taking a toll on the once loud brute and she needed to help speed up the process. Plus lying to her wouldn't solve anything. "A month, give or take."

Blake opened her eyes to see Yang's deep gaze meeting her own, which gave her the perfect opportunity to try and see how she was feeling. Her eyes were cloudy with tears but otherwise she wasn't distant; Yang was listening. Blake's hand went up and wiped the salty sadness away right before they hit her cheeks. "I want to go t-to go to where we had our first date." Yang whispered.

"But, Ruby she-"

"I want to go, please. Not where _it_ happened, b-but where we started." It was Blake's time to be interrupted. Yang's words stung both of them as they broke the air. Why would she want to torment herself by going back? Sure it wasn't the exact location, but nevertheless it was still that retched place where blood spilled and tears poured. It was that place where life ended and tragedy began. Why would Yang want to put herself through that?

Blake wouldn't deny her of what she wants though.

"Are you positive? There isn't anywhere else you'd rather go?"

"Please."

It was decided then that the two would go to Forever Fall and enjoy the day out together. It was only a matter of time before both were fully dressed, well until Yang was dressed, and the two set off. Blake wasn't comfortable with Yang driving there in this broken state so they made their way to the red forest on foot, just enjoying the silence and the company both had to offer.

Eventually the couple found themselves staring off into the thick line of trees and Yang detached herself from the world, eyes losing grip of the surroundings and fading away. Quickly Blake went to balance her and gripped her tightly, fearful for Yang and fearful for her state of mind. The blonde was starting to hallucinate and breathlessly uttered the single word, "Ruby."

It was only a matter of time before Blake realized that Yang was seeing things and her heart jumped and cracked and _tore_ at the idea that Yang might be seeing what happened only but a month ago. She couldn't mend the newly formed scars as swiftly as she wanted to, no matter how hard she tried. Scars just don't go away like that and she should have never agreed to bring Yang out.

"Ruby, turn around!" Yang gasped out, sobs racking her body in no time at all. "Roll, dodge, run; do something! Don't just stand there and let it kill you!"

But just as it happened a month ago, Yang's hallucination of Ruby didn't react fast enough. The Ursa Major brought its paw down on the small girl and flung her across the clearing. She was propelled into a think tree trunk and the crack that echoed in the night was that of her spine. In that moment, Ruby had shattered like she did in a simple thirty days previous.

Yang shrunk down to her knees and buried her face into her thighs, violent cries filling Blake's ears as she dropped right beside her. She wrapped her arms around the larger girl and repetitively pressed kisses to her shoulders, her neck, her head, anywhere she could kiss really. There was nothing more she could do. There was nothing more anyone could do. They just had to tough it out.

"Baby let's go home." Blake finally had the courage to say, tipping Yang's chin up to stare into once happy eyes. Her chest ached as she saw the pale face now bright red and glossy with tears, but Blake bit her lip to suppress her own sadness. "You can let it out, I'll be strong for us." She said before she kissed her lightly. Yang's rough lips tasted of pure salt and oddly enough the brawler's arms wrapped around Blake tightly.

Yang kissed Blake back strongly, hands gripping Blake's flanks. Tears stopped flowing and instead the kiss got more powerful and rough. It was as if Yang needed to get her emotion out through her lips. Blake broke away for air and Yang's lips trailed down her neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh. A moan escaped from Blake's mouth and her tongue dragged over the new love bite on her girlfriend's neck. "I want to be strong." She grumbled as her grip on Blake became more painful. "I want to be okay and myself."

"You need to grieve too." Blake squeaked out as Yang nipped at the other side of her neck, right under her ear.

A warm breath traveled down her neck as Yang spoke in her ear. "I-I know." Slowly foreheads rested against one another's and the blonde let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for being so, uncontrollable. I'm also sorry for being so rough with the kissing and the biting."

"No need to be sorry for showing your feelings." Blake reassured her and leaned in to start another gentle kiss. She took Yang's lower lip in between her teeth and tugged it a bit, sucking and smirking before letting it go. "And never be sorry for being rough with me."


	11. Alison

This writing is going to be for a mutual that I've spoken to once or twice and her name is Alison. (the-creeper-says-boom...tumbr...com) We've spoken once or twice but we've been mutuals for a little while now and she's just pretty awesome (And pretty pretty but shhh I didn't say that). Her blog is great and she's just all around a cool person! Hope you enjoy!

Pairing of Choice + Genre: Renora + Fluff

**"The Meeting"**

* * *

The young boy sat with his legs crossed on a small, flat boulder. He was humming softly and had his magenta eyes closed in concentration as he absorbed the aura from the surrounding Zen garden. His home only sat but a few feet away; this space was practically his own property at this point. Long black hair was tied loosely, resting about halfway down his rather long back. A rebellious purple strand hung in his face and swayed gently with the wind.

The young girl blundered onto the scene with her school class, short orange hair bouncing up and down just as she was with happiness. Bright blue eyes scanned the once peaceful garden and without hesitation she saw him. Suddenly her class behind her, none of which were her friends away, became unimportant and practically a blur. Cautiously she made her way to him and plopped down across from the boulder. She listened to his humming for a minute or two before finally breaking the lovely silence with her loud voice. "Hi there, I'm Nora!"

He opened his eyes slowly, nose crinkled up in annoyance as her bubbly voice penetrated his ears. "Ren." He mumbled with a sort of faked kindness. Ren peered over at her classmates, who were all over on the other side of the park before questioning her quite complexly: "What are you doing over here, rather than with them?"

Nora looked at him with eyes filled to the brim with confusion. Slowly she picked apart the sentence and its meaning and let out a chuckle. "They're boring; you seem nice!"

It was needless to say that Ren was very unimpressed with that answer. However, he was somehow drawn to the girl. Her energy, her brightness, her spark, it was all intriguing to him. The way her turquoise eyes caught the reflection from the stream or the way her small hands mindlessly toyed in the grass. It was interesting and Ren hadn't met such a restless girl before.

"仁五分鐘"

Ren's mother called to him in Chinese, breaking his deep thoughts. He turned to her and gave her a brief head nod, soon watching her return inside. When he looked back to Nora, Ren could see the confusion practically written in bold letters on her forehead.

"It's Chinese."

"What does it mean?"

"She said that I have five more minutes before I have to go inside." He translated the phrase simply and watched Nora flare up, a huge smile replacing the perplexed look she had about herself before.

Nora stood up quickly and grabbed Ren's hand, tugging him into the back of the garden where trees shaded over the land and grass grew too high. "What's your favorite color?" She giggled out as she sat herself down at the base of a large tree, eyes sparkling as she looked all around her.

"Pink."

"I love pink! Is that why you have that stripe of it in your hair?"

"Well it's more… yeah." Ren decided rather than correcting her that he would simply go along with it. It was evident that even fighting her on it would be like pulling teeth or attempting to ride a wild horse, so it was best to just leave it at that. "You think it's cool?"

"It's awesome!" An eager hand went out to touch the colored strand and Nora let out a giggle. Surprisingly, Ren cracked his calm and serious state to smile. "I wish I did something like that with my hair."

"Your hair is already bright orange though." He pointed out.

The wind blew softly and on the air was the smell of freshly baked cookies, coming from a picnic basket Nora's teacher had. The children were swarming the small container and laughing, while Nora just sat beside the quiet boy. After Nora didn't respond to his last statement, he knew that it was lost already.

"You don't want any?"

"They don't like me very much." The young girl shrugged and looked to her shoes that kicked absentmindedly in the dirt. "They don't like to share with me."

"That's not fair." Ren huffed and shook his head, looking over at her.

She glanced back up at him and her eyes were wide, much like a puppy's. "Why don't you go to school like us?"

"My mom homeschools me."

The dull roar of laughter came from the other side where the children were located, but it was peacefully silent around the two. Nora wore a small smile and she laid back in the grass, closing her eyes. "I like you. You're like a sloth, quiet and slow."

"I'm not slow. I'm patient and I like to medita-"

"Fine, you're a _fast_ sloth. Better Ren?"

That had been the first time that day that she actually used his name. It wasn't said often, since his parents spoke perfect Chinese and preferred to use that instead of English. Since he was homeschooled he barely ever heard his name uttered aloud before. "Better."

Nora's teacher was now waving to her, signally that it was time to leave. Ren's mother had also now stepped outside and was waiting beside the back door. Nora rose up and squeezed Ren into a tight hug. "Friends forever?"

Magenta eyes went wide at the proposition but he nodded quickly, flashing a small grin at her. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I'd like that! Then we can talk about huntsmen and huntresses!" Nora was a pot of bubbling excitement.

"Is that what you want to do when you get older?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too."

The girl full of energy was called again and she put on a pouty face before nodding and waving to Ren. "I'll see you tomorrow Ren."

The quiet boy watched his new friend skip away and he let out a sigh of happiness. Finally, someone that wanted to be his friend. Someone that wasn't his family. _Someone special_.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." He mumbled to himself with an unfamiliar grin, walking off to meet with his mother.


	12. Theresa

Shit shit shit the shoutout didn't save for this one but this is for my mutual Theresa! She's super awesome and runs like three RWBY RP blogs as well as her personal one (neotheresa...tumblr...com) and damn it she's really cool and stuff. I hope you enjoy this!

Pairing of Choice + Genre: White Rose + Fluff

**"Cliche"**

* * *

"Dolt!" Weiss grunted in frustration as she lunged forward with the wooden log she used in substitution for Myrtenaster. "Just stay still!"

Ruby dashed out of the way as she let out a snicker. "Sorry princess, not this time!" Another groan filled the hall as Weiss missed her target again. Loud footsteps echoed as Ruby moved about the room. They had been trying to increase Weiss' reaction time and so far their attempts have done nothing to help her. The taunts and teasing were finally getting to Weiss as soon as Ruby stuck her tongue out and winked at her. "Gotta be faster than that babe!"

Suddenly Weiss swung the log rather than preforming a jabbing motion and clocked Ruby in the stomach, the sharp movement ruining her elegant form as she propelled her partner across the room. With a loud crack she made contact with the wall and fell to the floor. "Ruby!" Weiss dropped the weapon to the floor and quickly made her way to Ruby's side, helping her up. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled, running a hand over her arm comfortingly.

"I'm fine." Ruby coughed while cracking a smile, leaning in and resting her head on Weiss' chest. Unconvinced with her okay state, Weiss slid up the tight shirt she wore for training, and widened her eyes at the sight. Across her stomach was a deep purple contusion, which almost appeared to sink into her skin. At the bottom of the diagonal line where the head of the wood forced her back were a few slices in her skin. The wounds were bleeding slightly and the red plasma was trickling down her pale and usually unharmed skin. "I'm uh, fine."

Weiss let out a sigh and rose from her kneeled state, instructing Ruby to stay put as she went for the first aid kit that hung on the wall. She returned with the small pack and opened it up, grabbing out antibacterial spray, gauze, and a few sterilized paper towels. "It's not going to hurt, just going to sting at most." She reassured Ruby before wiping away the bit of blood slowly. Weiss proceeded to spray the open wounds and apply pressure with more of the towels, trying to ignore the pain that was causing Ruby to wince. She unraveled the gauze and carefully wrapped her stomach in it, securing it in the back. After Weiss had finished she closed the pack up and stood up, carefully helping her up.

"T-thanks." Ruby stuttered awkwardly, hugging Weiss. She let out a groan as her stomach was stretched ever so slightly but kept clinging to her, her face now hiding in her neck.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

Ruby pulled herself away and shook her head, seeing Weiss' coldness wash away for a moment; it brought a smile to the younger girl's face. "You didn't mean it, it's okay. I got you angry."

As odd as it was, the ice queen seemed to have a warmer side. Her hand cupped Ruby's cheek gently as she moved in for a kiss, lips barely brushing over one another's. Silver eyes went wide for a moment before completely shutting and her arms looped around Weiss' neck. It was only a minute or so later did they part, Ruby's head quickly returning to rest in the crook of her partner's neck.

"Anger is in no way a reason for me to hurt you." Weiss grumbled as she left a kiss to Ruby's head. "And don't speak of this, intimacy, with the others. They'll think I'm going soft and it is _not_ the case."

Silence struck the two before they burst out laughing. Ruby's giggles were muffled against Weiss' skin but the joy between them, after what had just happened, was seemingly magical. Weiss carefully put her arms around Ruby's waist and leaned her head against hers, shutting cold eyes.

"Alright, well maybe I'm going a bit soft with you." She confessed. "But that's different."

"Different how, Weiss?" She was going to get her to say it.

"You know how."

Ruby nodded slowly and brought a hand to rest at the back of Weiss' head as she pulled away from her neck. This time Ruby was the one to lean in and initiate the kiss, smaller lips pressing strongly to the heiress'. The two were tangled in each other and this kiss was more powerful than the last one. Someone at the entrance cleared their throat and they separated their lips swiftly, heads whipping to see Blake and Yang smirking. The blonde had an arm around Blake's waist and she gave the hip a squeeze before she spoke.

"Both pairs of Team RWBY are going to be a thing? How cliché…"

Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's teasing jab and rested her head against a broad shoulder. "Don't listen to her." She huffed playfully. "You two are cute together, you need not worry."

Before they could respond to the comments both were already out of the doorway. Wow, they moved fast. "Do you think it's cliché?" Ruby question warily, silver eyes wide as they looked up at Weiss.

"It's only cliché if it's forced." Lips met again and they became a mess of giggles and grins. After they finally stopped their pitiful attempt, Weiss spoke up again. "Thanks for uh, not rejecting me. Especially since I hurt you."

"I told you, it's okay. It didn't really hurt! It just looks a lot worse." Ruby's voice was light and she pressed a kiss to the tip of Weiss' nose. "Besides, even if you had hurt me, rejecting you because of that is dumb. I like you and I won't reject you."

Weiss smiled widely and felt a blush take over her cheeks, making sure to glance down and chuckle to hide it from Ruby. "But I'm not going soft, you hear? O-only for you." Ruby tipped her chin up and slid her thumb over Weiss' cheek, smiling widely. She opened her mouth on final time before they were trapped in kisses again:

"Keep telling yourself that princess."


End file.
